


Purpose and Reparation

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up where 16 left off...</p><p>I have been waiting to write this chapter since finishing part 2; at last that useless appendage, Cameron Mitchell, has something to do….</p><p>This installment is dedicated to the rather thick and limited producers of the TV series; adherents to the imbecilic dictum:</p><p>“And a white man shall lead them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purpose and Reparation

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)
> 
> this story was first posted on Area HKH on 6/4/10.
> 
> Check out my new lez fic crime novel, "Borne Darkly" on Amazon Kindle:
> 
> http://www.amazon.com/Borne-Darkly-ebook/dp/B00EDVY41S/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1375937176&sr=1-1&keywords=borne+darkly

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 17**

**Purpose and Reparation**

 

 

 

Sam was content; filled with delicious steak, a baked potato and grilled vegetables that left her well sated and she leaned back in her chair, an easy grin plastered on her face. Her arm was draped casually over the back of Janet’s chair and the flat of her hand rested on the warm back while she listened as Teal’c, Daniel and Vala chatted with her wife.

 

They were at O’Malley’s, their favorite steakhouse; Teal’c was visiting from Chulak and when Cassie suggested an evening out for SG1 her parents had readily agreed and invited the team. Even Teal’c looked pleasantly relaxed; his muscular form reclined, if marginally, in the wooden captain’s chair.

 

Out of school and spending the week with her family until she left for a volunteer stint with her friends building homes for Habitat for Humanity, Cassie was home acting as sitter for Catharine and Grace, and Sam surreptitiously checked her phone left on the table.

 

Vala noticed and grinned, “I can’t believe we made it through the entire dinner without a single panicked phone call.”

 

Sam snorted, “Well, we did change diapers right before we left…”

 

“And she does have access to Sleepytime Tea.” Janet added somewhat drolly, making Teal’c’s eyes crinkle in affectionate amusement while the others snorted and chuckled in agreement.

 

Janet felt Sam’s caressing hand and fingers on her back and she leaned into them, her own hand straying over her growing abdomen, _“Lord,”_ she groaned softly, “If I could eat another bite I would,” she turned to look at her wife, “but I can’t.”

 

“You look radiant, Doctor Fraiser.” Teal’c intoned softly, “I am certain the time will pass quickly until you welcome your newest daughter into the world.”

 

Vala drained her wineglass, “Someone has clearly had enough to drink…” she muttered, making Daniel cough the beer he was drinking back into the glass he quickly lowered back onto the tabletop,

 

 _“Jeez… Vala…”_ he sputtered, “not while I’m drinking…” he coughed again, “or eating…” he pressed the heel of his hand against his sinuses, still laughing at Teal’s arched eyebrow that disappeared beneath the knit cap he wore.

 

Sam laughed as well, rubbing Janet’s hand and the child growing inside the belly beneath; _Only five more months to go…_ she thought, interlocking her fingers with her wife’s and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. Just as they had with the conception of their daughter Grace, the Voyan procedure that enabled them to have a child via combinate ova shaved one month off the nine month gestation period and Sam smiled at the memory of implanting the month old embryo inside her wife’s womb. In spite of her intense concentration her hands still shook with the enormity of what she was doing, _thank god Dawbray was there to help me…_ Her grin widened, remembering how the elder physician guided her hand inside Janet’s opening, intently watching the monitor while Sam peered beneath the privacy drape, gulping at seeing Janet laid open so widely before her, her eyes lost in the beauty of her wife’s utterly exposed center until Dawbray prompted her to watch the screen and release her finger over the end of the pipette that would implant their delicate embryo into the lining of Janet’s uterus.

 

“Only five months to go…” she murmured aloud.

 

“Hmm?”  Janet turned to her.

 

“You finished your first trimester and only have five more months to go…” she clarified, rubbing a hand possessively over the slight protrusion.

 

“I do wish you could experience that…” Vala smiled at Daniel, “Just so you could see what it feels like, having a child grow inside you.”

 

Daniel smiled back at her and copied Sam, planting a quick kiss on his wife’s cheek, “Well, if Voyan technology ever attempts a uterus transplant… or… whatever they’d have to do to… do that….” His eyebrows bounced up and down, “I’d… uh… I’d have to give that some thought….” he finished rather lamely, unsure he wanted to pursue his own line of thought.

 

“Successfully carrying a child to term and giving birth is the mark of a true warrior.” Teal’c intoned gravely, although the glint in his eye indicated his comment was also an amused challenge to Daniel.

 

“You can say that again.” Daniel readily agreed and raised his glass in salute, prompting the others to join him in a toast.

 

“Here, here…” Vala chuckled along with Sam and Janet.

 

Sam clinked her glass with the others and took one last swallow, “I’m going to use the facilities before we leave,” she turned to her wife, “need to join me?”

 

“I’ll see how I feel when you get back… then I probably will… just to make sure I don’t have to stop and go on the way home…” she added, making Sam laugh as she rose from the table.

 

Sam wended her way through the restaurant, passing through the bar on her way to the women’s room. After relieving herself she washed her hands in the sink and regarded her smiling features in the mirror, _I don’t think I’ve stopped smiling since we came back from PeredaVoy…_ she thought happily and chuckled at herself as she dried her hands and exited the restroom.

 

“Well, well, well…”

 

Sam nearly ran into the form that suddenly filled the narrow hallway,

 

“It’s been a long time, Carter…”

 

She blinked in surprise, “Uh… Cam? Cameron Mitchell…” She almost held out her hand in greeting but instinct made her step back instead, “I thought you were down in…”

 

“San Diego…” he finished for her and shifted his weight onto one foot, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans in exaggerated nonchalance, “teaching the young fly boys and girls how to do it like the big dogs down there at Mira Mar.”

 

“Uh huh…” Sam crossed her arms across her chest; she didn’t know where this confrontation was going but she was sure she wasn’t going to like it, “And what brings you back to Colorado?”

 

“Well,” he shrugged with feigned indifference, “General Hammond said I was going to be stuck down there teaching greenhorns until you came back through that mirror…” his voice trailed away and his head tilted back so he could look down his nose at her, “Now you’re back, and so am I...”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead and her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, “Great…” she said flatly, clearly disbelieving and tried to step past him, “good luck with that…”

 

“I don’t think so...” he muttered under his breath and grabbing her by the shirtfront in both fists, shoved her into the door of the storeroom he left slightly ajar when he followed her from the bar.

 

Off balance, Sam crashed into the heavy metal reinforced door and threw her arms out to the side, trying to stay on her feet as she spun into the room. Cam stalked after her and hurried to shut and lock the door behind him, “You got to fuck over me and my career so now it’s my turn…” he sneered and rushed toward her, swinging his fist at her face.

 

She blocked the blow, if barely, and scrambled to shift her weight forward enough to elbow him in the gut but he blocked her and succeeded in connecting with her temple when he spun away and swung his other fist. The dimly lit room blackened in her vision and when she fell to her knees he was on her immediately, landing another blow on the side of her face.

 

 _“Mother fucking cunt!”_ he hissed; each word punctuated by a vicious kick to her stomach and ribs before turning to grab the bottle of beer he left sitting on a box by the door. While Sam sputtered and gasped for breath he poured the last of it down his throat and slung it against the brick wall, smashing the bottom off the bottle, _“fuck you_ _and the little woman…”_ he mumbled, turning back to her.

 

Sam scrambled to her feet and ducked when he swung the jagged end of the broken bottle at her face, hissing in pain when she felt the sharp glass slice open the skin over her eye. She spun, shoving the arm that held the bottle and spinning him away from her.  When he completed the turn the back of his other fist connected again, hitting her in almost the exact same place on her temple and she struck out, blindly swinging her fists. The attack surprised him, punching him in the face twice she succeeded in breaking his nose before he struck out with a foot and kicked her in the knee.

 

Sam cried out in pain and fell to the floor, grasping her knee and rolling away from him. Enraged, he wiped the blood from his bleeding nose and following her across the room hauled her to her feet, _“You fuckin’ bitch…”_ he snarled, _“FUCK!”_ he cried and gut punched her, catching her in the ribs and making her double over in pain and gasp for air.

 

When Cam jerked her upright by her hair to hit her again Sam exploded, swinging her fists in a roundhouse fashion; spinning with most of her weight on her good leg she struck him again and again, forcing him back until he sagged against the wall and slid to the floor.

 

She stopped, gasping for breath, suddenly unsteady on her feet when she again became aware of her injured knee and she wheezed painfully. Blinking the blood from her eye she limped and stumbled as she turned in a dazed circle, trying to find the way out.

 

Fortunately, the door abruptly burst open and she turned instinctively from flying shards and splinters of the shattered doorframe as Teal’c rushed into the musty storeroom, closely followed by Janet, Daniel, Vala and Joe, O’Malley’s owner.

 

Holding her leg stiffly in front of her; Sam sank carefully to the floor, “I’m okay…” she gasped, wanting desperately to lie down on the dusty wooden surface and catch her breath, “I’m alright…” she panted.

 

“Like hell…”

 

She heard Janet mumble and let her and Daniels’ helping hands position her on the floor, Daniel carefully supporting her upper body in his arms.

 

 _“Sonofabitch!”_ The restaurant’s owner roared from somewhere in the room,

 

“Joe… I’m sorry…” her knee throbbed so excruciatingly her body went into shock; rigid and trembling in painful response, “I’ll pay for… the damages… I swear….”

 

“Like hell you will,” Joe suddenly appeared behind her wife and peered down at her, “That _complete asshole_ who donkey-punched you is payin’…. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam hissed through her tightly gritted teeth when Vala pressed a folded paper napkin against the bleeding cut over her eye just as Janet slowly worked her fingers over her knee,

 

“Sorry.” Janet murmured, feeling heat radiate from the rapidly swelling joint, “What happened?”

 

“Got kicked in the knee…” Sam panted softly through clenched teeth.

 

Janet felt her face flush with rage at Mitchell and concern for her wife, “Did you feel the joint separate?”

 

“I don’t know…” Sam grunted, “Feels like it did.” She turned her head in time to see Teal’c grab Mitchell by his shirtfront and haul him upright until his heels left the floor.

 

The room fell silent and the large Jaffa, clearly enraged, pressed close to Mitchell’s bloody face, unable to keep the snarl from curling his lips over tightly clenched teeth, “You are fortunate indeed that Colonel Carter can defend herself so ably,” he said in a low, deadly voice, “ _or I would have killed you by now.”_

 

Vala’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead when her nose twitched at the unmistakable smell of urine.

 

Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell had peed his pants.

 

“Alright,” Janet said briskly to her wife, “let’s get you out of here.”

 

~

 

The events that followed were a blur for Sam; she had quietly begged Janet not to call 911 and make her ride to Academy in an ambulance, and when both Janet and Daniel insisted on helping her from the restaurant she had endeavored to lean the bulk of her weight on Daniel’s shoulder as she hopped and limped to the car. She sat in the backseat with her leg and swollen knee held stiffly across Janet’s lap while Teal’c drove and she struggled not to throw up her dinner during the nauseating ride.

 

Once at the hospital Janet insisted on getting MRI’s of her knee, ribs and head and hands, searching for fractures while the emergency room physician taped her split knuckles and sutured the cut over her eye.

 

She lay in the hospital bed, waiting for her wife to return with the results from the MRI and momentarily let go of the gradually warming ice pack she held over her swollen and bruised sutured eyelid and temple so she could adjust the icepack on her swollen knee.

 

“Okay,” Janet entered the room, “Pretty nasty sprain to your knee, there’re no ACL tears that I can see, but you’ll need to stay off it until the swelling goes down…” she sighed, “No fractures there or in your hands, face, or ribs… which is amazing… given the…”

 

Sam recognized Janet’s effort to keep her lips from trembling and she felt a sudden rush of anger at Cameron Mitchell for upsetting her pregnant spouse, “Hey… you okay?” she asked quietly.

 

“Of course I am…” she harrumphed and cleared her throat. But she caught the serious expression on Sam’s face and admitted; “It’s just hormones… and I’m mad he…” she released an exasperated breath and shaking her head, leaned in for a quick kiss, “you know….”

 

Sam returned the embrace; “Alright…” she sat up stiffly on the narrow hospital bed, “let’s go home…”

 

~

 

Teal’c’s sharp eye movement made both Daniel and Vala turn to see Sam and Janet enter the emergency room’s lobby; Sam limped heavily on a cane and wore a hinged, metal reinforced Velcro leg brace over her jeans.

 

“Well,” Vala placed her hands on her hips, “you look…” she hesitated, “actually you look worse for wear.” She confessed truthfully and held up a hand at her husband, “She does, Daniel, just accept it…. However,” she turned back to Sam’s cut and bruised face, “you should have a look at that other person…”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Oh, for god’s sake, it’s; _you should see the other guy.”_

 

“Yes,” Vala flashed him a too bright smile, “thank you, my darling, for pointing that out, that is a _huge_ difference…”

 

A grin pulled at the corner of Sam’s mouth, “And what happened to him?”

 

“Colonel Mitchell is currently under arrest,” Teal’c smiled widely, “and General Hammond is arranging for his transfer of custody from the local authorities back to the base.”

 

“Yeah,” Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’m guessing he’s not going to be a lieutenant colonel much longer.”

 

“Not for striking an officer,” Janet agreed as they made their way from the hospital and into the parking lot, “and a ranking one at that.”

 

~

 

“Want some pain meds so you can sleep?”

 

“You are my meds…” Sam mumbled contentedly and tossed the warm icepack from her swollen knee onto the nightstand before pulling the smaller form into her arms. Leaving a bruised hand protectively over the slightly rounded belly she snuggled close, “Are you okay?” she asked, peering closely at her.

 

“I am…” Janet assured her, “Really, sweetheart, I’m okay…. I’m not the one he jumped…”

 

“I know,” Sam said in a low voice, “but he upset you and I just need to know you’re alright…”

 

“I am…”

 

“We could go back to Academy and…”

 

 _“Jesus, Sam!”_ Janet pleaded softly, “I swear the baby and I are both fine, sweetheart… really. If we weren’t I would say so…  I promise.”

 

Sam regarded her in thoughtful silence before releasing the breath she was holding, “Alright…” she finally conceded, “If you’re sure.”

 

“I am, my love,” Janet snuggled close, “Promise.”

 

“Okay…” Sam slid down her chest, caressing the soft skin with her lips and tongue. She briefly nuzzled the swollen breast before closing her lips over a hardened nipple. Janet hissed and she pulled her mouth away, “Too sensitive?”

 

Janet shook her head, “No… well yes, they _are_ sensitive, but it feels really good too, so… don’t stop, please…”

 

Sam resumed gently suckling the stiffened point in her mouth and Janet petted the shoulder length blond hair, taking care not to touch her cut and bruised face. The cut above Sam’s eye would leave a scar but she had no doubt Dawbray would fix that during their next trip to PeredaVoy when he would check on how both she and the baby growing inside were progressing… “Do you think Daniel and Vala will beat us to PeredaVoy?” she asked, determined to at least try and push the incident at O’Malley’s from Sam’s mind in the hope she might have a nightmare-free night of sleep.

 

“Whaddaya’ meanf beat us?” Sam mumbled thickly around the flesh in her mouth. The hand that smoothed over the softly rounded belly slid up to cover the opposite breast, squeezing and kneading the taut round of flesh and rock hard nipple.

 

“I mean they’re...” Janet’s eyes slammed closed and she momentarily pressed her lips together against Sam’s ministrations to her other breast, “they’re serious about packing up and moving to PeredaVoy; Prime Minister Vawdst and the council did grant them official sanction to move there permanently.”

 

Sam pulled her mouth from the nipple to look her earnestly in the eye, “She officially granted it to us too.”

 

“I know…” Janet kept her tone determinedly neutral, meeting her wife’s gaze.

 

Sam finally looked away and seemed to consider a dark corner of their room, “That could smooth the way for us, huh? If they went first...”

 

“It could.” Janet concurred quietly, letting Sam work out the details aloud.

 

“The general must know we want to do the same thing…” she muttered more to herself than to Janet.  

 

“Probably….”

 

Sam rubbed her cheek on her wife’s chest and returned her lips to the glistening structure, tonguing the nipple back into her mouth.

 

“I still want our girls to be educated about Earth… and at least visit here…” Janet returned to stroking the hair with one hand; careful to avoid the taped knuckles she gently smoothed over the other hand that held her breast and down, over her swelling abdomen. “I want them to know where we come from… and who they are even though they’ll consider themselves Voyan.”

 

Sam stopped mid-suckle and again pulled away to consider that as well, “Huh…” she muttered thoughtfully, “I guess they will…”

 

“And we’ll be their square, old-fashioned moms from Earth.”

 

“They’ll consider Cassie an old Tau’ri too…”

 

“Maybe.” Janet grinned; “Please…” she angled the breast back towards Sam’s mouth. While the suckling had eased the sensitivity in her breast it had started to feel tight and itchy and she suddenly missed her wife’s attention.

 

Sam obeyed, sucking the nipple back in her mouth, her tongue stroking the stiffened point,

 

“More…” Janet’s eyes closed at the pleasurable sensation, _“Suck hard, baby…”_ she moaned; acutely aware that a delicious wet heat was building between her legs.

 

Sam increased the suction and was sucking the nipple hard when her mouth was suddenly filled with a rich, heavy cream; _“Mmm…”_ she hummed in delight and redoubled her efforts; Janet’s milk had dropped and she greedily suckled the colostrum from her.

 

 _“Jesus…”_ Janet’s eyes filled with tears as she realized what was happening, _“Oh my god, sweetheart…”_ tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and she stroked Sam’s cheek, her forefinger outlining the lips that finally suckled milk from her breast, _“I’m feeding you…”_ she sighed and smiled in spite of the sob that broke from her.

 

Sam suckled until the protein rich milk stopped filling her mouth and she reluctantly pulled from Janet’s breast, licking the softening nipple and surrounding tissue, “Good thing I skipped dessert at O’Malley’s.” She scooted up the mattress until she could place a soft kiss on her wife’s lips.

 

Janet chuckled and opened her mouth, anxious to finally taste her own breast milk in Sam’s mouth and moaned at the exquisitely rich flavor, _“Mmm…”_

 

They licked and nibbled for several minutes until Janet smoothed her hand over Sam’s cheek, “I am so wet for you right now but the other side is starting to itch too.”

 

Sam grinned as she planted a final, chaste kiss on her lips and slid over her wife’s recumbent form. Once on the other side she lifted the shiny round globe to her mouth and suckled the stiffened point inside.

 

Janet sighed aloud, her eyes drifting closed as Sam sucked and stroked the nipple with her lips and tongue until her mouth again filled with the rich creamy milk. When she felt Janet relax beneath her she surreptitiously moved a bandaged hand between her legs and stroked the soft, neatly trimmed mound.

 

“Oh…” Janet sighed and shifted in the bed, spreading her legs to allow her wife’s hand more access, _“Oh yes…”_ she groaned.

 

Sam smiled and stroked her aching fingers into a molten pool of heat; her wife was indeed wet.  She quickly slid one then two fingers inside and smiled against the breast in her mouth when she felt Janet’s hands clasp the back of her head and pull her even more firmly onto her breast,

 

 _“Oh, yes… baby… oh yes…”_ she panted and squirmed, her hips bucking onto Sam’s questing fingers, _“make me come while I feed you…”_ she whimpered in a tiny voice, twisting her nimble form closer to her wife’s mouth and hands.

 

Sam pumped the bruised fingers inside, her thumb matching their strength while she firmly rubbed the hood from the rock hard clitoris. Her hand throbbed and the split knuckles stung painfully beneath the taped bandages but she was determined to make her wife come hard, and she pumped and rubbed with increasing fervor as Janet’s cries built to a whimpering climax.

 

Janet’s body shook in ecstatic release, jerking and shuddering in the bed while Sam’s mouth stayed firmly attached to her breast, sucking the last of the colostrum from her writhing, trembling form. She slowed her fingers only after Janet ejaculated in her hand, and then stilled them completely so she could concentrate on licking and caressing the softening nipple with her lips and tongue.

 

Mindful of her knee and other injuries, Sam turned in the bed and lapped at the sweet nectar collected in her palm.

 

Janet lay limply on the mattress, her hands straying over saliva slick breasts and panted in breathless contentment until Sam’s fingers twitched inside her, _“Oh my god…”_ she moaned aloud, _“I have to come again…”_ she groaned almost apologetically and rolled onto her side, reaching to pull Sam’s head to rest on the inside of her thigh, “Please, baby..” she begged, raising her upper leg she inched her center towards Sam’s mouth,

 

Sam pulled her fingers free and sucked them in her mouth, “Please what?” she asked innocently. She relaxed on the inner thigh that cushioned her head and ran the tips of the newly cleaned fingers over the still engorged, open folds.

 

“Eat me…” Janet husked, “eat me until I come again, Sam… _please….”_

 

~

 

“You do look like a prize fighter that went the whole fifteen rounds…” Daniel admitted.

 

“A really pissed-off prize fighter…” Vala added.

 

SG1 sat waiting for Gen. Hammond in the briefing room; Sam’s lips were pressed together in a thin line when he entered; her swollen knee was throbbing in perfect sync with the sutured cut above her eye and her bruised brow creased in a painful, yet still angry frown. Even after their love-making the night before she slept fitfully, finally waking in a sweat from a nightmare just before dawn. She was exhausted and irritable from the fight, her injuries, lack of sleep…

 

“Morning, people…” he greeted them, nodding to Sam when she stiffly hurried to her feet, “at ease, colonel.” he waved her to sit.

 

“Teal’c was recalled to Chulak on some urgent matter and apologizes for leaving so abruptly,” Hammond intoned and laid his hands flat on the table, “As for Colonel Mitchell…” he shook his head agitatedly from side to side, “he’s claiming he was just visiting friends here in Colorado… apparently he’s on leave and has submitted paperwork to the Pentagon to be transferred back to this base and asked for readmission to the stargate program.”

 

Both Vala and Daniel’s eyebrows threatened to disappear into their hairlines, “Oh, really?” Vala asked in disbelief.

 

Sam felt her body flush with anger, “He said he was stuck training pilots at Mira Mar until I came back through the mirror…”

 

Gen. Hammond nodded, “I told him that back when he threw you into that mirror and into your old world…”

 

“And did he really think jumping me at O’Malley’s would get him reassigned here?” Sam asked, incredulous.

 

“Oh no,” the general shook his head, sympathetic to her growing outrage, “he says that wasn’t his intention when he saw you at O’Malley’s last night…. His story is that he intended to make his peace with you but you attacked him…”

 

“WHAT?” Sam finally exploded, her indignation nearly drowned out by Daniel and Vala’s equally vocal objections,

 

“He can’t be serious.” Vala blurted.

 

“Oh, but he is….” Hammond nodded and leaned back in his chair.  He had roared in rage when arranging for Mitchell’s transfer into his custody in the lock-up on base but kept his temper in front of SG1, opting to seethe quietly in order to maintain at least the façade of command. “He is currently in the lock-up on the most secure level we have and the Office of Special Investigations for the JAG division is sending a prosecuting investigator for the incident in order to determine and formalize the charges against him along with a defense attorney to represent him.”

 

Held under the table, Sam balled her bruised hands into painful fists, “He threatened Janet…”

 

The general’s head snapped to her, “What? When?”

 

“When he was kicking my, ah… while we were fighting… he said, ‘fuck you and the little woman’… begging your pardon, sir.”

 

Hammond snorted in disgust, “Well, he won’t be jumping anyone while he’s in the lockup… he’s on the most secure level to protect both you and Doctor Frasier as well as protect _him_ from any retribution from everyone on this base…” The barest hint of a smile plucked at his lips, “I understand he required a change of clothes once he was processed here last night…”

 

“Had I been in his shoes I think I would have soiled myself as well….” Vala murmured.

 

The general cocked an eyebrow at her, “I was referring to his bloody shirt from the broken nose the Colonel gave him.”

 

“Uh,” Sam nervously licked her lips, “Sir, I…”

 

He waved his hand at her, a tiny smile tugging at his lips, “You were only defending yourself, Colonel. Actually I was just going to congratulate you … off the record, of course.”

 

“Of course, sir...’ Sam sighed inwardly in relief.

 

“Yes, _of course_ that’s what you were referring to.” Vala gave him the briefest of sly looks but the older man still caught it and returned the glance just as fleetingly.

 

“So he intends to stand trial…” Daniel harrumphed and crossed his arms angrily across his chest, “and what will happen to him?”

 

“He’ll lose,” Hammond leaned forward in his chair, “be court-martialed and spend some time in a stockade somewhere.”

 

“But at some point he’ll be released?” Vala asked pointedly.

 

“Well,” Hammond clasped his hands together on the table top, “yes, and if he leaves the military he’ll do so with a dishonorable discharge and lose whatever retirement pay he would have had comin’ to him one day….”

 

“ _If_ he leaves?” Vala asked.

 

“He _migh_ t be given the choice.” Sam interjected, still following the conversation, “It all depends on the sentence he receives and his subsequent behavior once he serves his time.”

 

“But he could stay?” Daniel asked incredulously.

 

“He could _ask…_ ” the corner of Hammond’s mouth quirked sourly, “and if it was granted he’d still be startin’ over as an airman and have to go where he was told and like it.” Daniel’s eyebrows rose in patient inquiry and a humorless smile crossed the general’s face, “And I’d make damned sure he’d be assigned to McMurdo Air Station….”

 

“And where is that?” Vala asked.

 

“Antarctica…” Sam answered; an equally humorless smile on her lips.

 

~

 

Janet entered her office and stopped for a moment in surprise, “Hey…” she called softly. Sam was asleep on her couch and she dumped the patient files in her arms on her desk and crossed the small office space to where her wife lay.

 

“Hey…” Sam mumbled and stretched her limbs on the narrow couch, _“Shhhhhit…”_ she hissed, stiffening in pain and gripping the cushions in tight fists.

 

“Knee?” Janet asked sitting beside her.

 

“Yeah, and my ribs…” Sam panted slightly, “They were bothering me so much I thought I’d take a break from my lab for a while.”

 

Janet noted the leg brace and cane propped against the far end of the couch, “How about the rest of you?” she asked while her fingers gently probed the still swollen knee.

 

Sam hissed and tried not to pull away, “My face is pounding… my knuckles aren’t that bad… my ribs are keeping me from drawing a full breath…” she gingerly pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, “Can I please have some aspirin?”

 

“No.”

 

“I mean ibuprofen…” she released a shaky breath, the painful spasm over for the moment.

 

“Okay,” Janet smiled wanly and leaned to press soft lips against Sam’s, “will you drain me after? They feel full.”

 

Sam’s bruised face brightened, “I can do that now…” she said, raising bruised hands and fingers to unbutton her wife’s crisp white uniform blouse.

 

“Are you sure?” Janet grinned and pulled open her crosstie, “Cuz’ I can…”

 

“Yes already…” Sam hurried to free a full, shiny globe from Janet’s bra and pulled gently until Janet leaned down and across, leaning an elbow on the back of the couch, “Comfy?” she mumbled as she pulled the nipple in her mouth.

 

Janet emitted a small sound that was half gasp half whimper and grunted her consent. She was still unused to breast feeding and the sensation was still an overwhelming one. She remembered how feeding from Sam’s breasts would bring her to intense arousal and she could feel her center fill and throb with heat.  She stroked stray strands of blond from her wife’s face, watching as she suckled milk from her breast. When the flow of milk slowed Sam pulled from the nipple and looked up at her with relaxed, dreamy blue,

 

“Did you remember to lock the door?”

 

 _“Oh shhhhhit!”_ Janet hissed and scrambled from her place on the couch to her office door, stuffing her breast back in her bra and blouse as she hurried to lock the door.

 

Sam burst into stifled giggles, covering her mouth with a hand covered with bruised and split knuckles, watching her wife snort derisively at her own forgetfulness as she crossed the room back to her,

 

“See what you do to me…” she admonished good-naturedly.

 

She sat back down on the edge of the couch and Sam freed her other breast, “I don’t believe I’m done yet…” she whispered and pulled the nipple in her mouth. She suckled gently, humming softly when warm milk filled her mouth. _So this is what it was like for her…_ Sam thought distantly, remembering all the times she breastfed Janet. Words and the pain from her injuries deserted her as she drank, her entire world closing around this moment… this flavor, this feeling, this flesh….

 

Several minutes passed until Sam realized the breast milk had ceased to flow, “Sorry…” she grinned lopsidedly, giving the still hard nipple one last, playful lick. “I…” Sam’s voice faded abruptly at Janet’s dilated pupils, “I imagine there’s probably somewhere else you’d like me to lick before you go back to work?” she asked none too innocently.

 

Janet rose to her feet and reaching under her navy blue skirt, pulled her panties down and off in one smooth motion.

 

“My god,” Sam rasped hoarsely, “you do that so well…” she scooted down the couch so she could lie flat while Janet knelt carefully on either side of her face.

 

Janet gripped the arm of the couch in both hands and squeezed her eyes tightly closed at the onslaught of Sam’s tongue deep inside her pounding, dripping core. She pressed her lips together in a hard thin line, _this should only take a minute…_ she thought dazedly just as she came abruptly in her wife’s mouth. Her body trembled and jerked, shaking as she ejaculated heavily. She endeavored to gasp and pant quietly, and she swore inwardly that being unable to cry out made the orgasm even more intense.

 

Tears spilled from the corners of Sam’s eyes and she smiled blissfully as she drank again from her wife’s body, a distant part of her mind remembering an erotic text from the seventh verse of Solomon’s _Song of Songs_ they had read together years before, _Your vulva is a rounded crater, never lacking mixed wine…._

 

She licked the tender quivering tissue from perineum to clitoris, gently mouthing the softening folds when Janet finally pulled away. She lay quietly, regarding her wife’s flushed face and still exposed breasts, “I love you…” she husked thickly.

 

A smile spread across Janet’s features that was at once delighted and peaceful, “I love you, sweetheart.” she murmured and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. They kissed for several minutes; lips and tongues caressing softly.

 

“That beats ibuprofen any day…” Sam grinned at her.

 

“You’re still getting some.” Janet gave her a patient grin and rose from the couch.

 

“Yeah…” Sam watched her cross the small office to her desk, “I know….”

 

~

 

Sam waited until they got home that night to fill Janet in on the details of the case of Cameron Mitchell. As she spoke her temper rose again and her lips pressed together in a thin line of annoyance and agitation,

 

“It turns out the only damage done was to the door and doorframe when Teal’c broke in so that’s the only financial restitution Cam’ll have to make to Joe…”

 

“Good for him…” Janet handed her the baby to feed, hoping the activity would calm her.

 

Sam’s brows knit in briefly in befuddlement, unsure who her wife was referring to and slid Grace into her high chair, “There was a witness who saw him shove me into the storeroom and tried to help, but when he found the door locked…” she paused to place a loud smooch on her daughter’s forehead, “he was the one who told Joe…”

 

“And Joe told us…” Janet finished for her, handing her the warmed dinner, compliments of their daughter’s Uncle Danny. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Teal’c move so fast.”

 

“But that’s all he saw…” Sam said worriedly, spoon-feeding the hungry offspring who pounded the tray attached to her chair approvingly, “Good stuff, huh?” Sam gave her a small smile, “So there’s only my word that _he_ attacked _me_ … since his version is that I attacked him.”

 

Janet decided to wash the dishes in the sink by hand, hoping the hot water would calm her own rising anger, “That _asshole…_ ” Janet hissed under her breath.

 

Sam gave her a sly look and she apologized,

 

“Sorry, Gracie…”

 

Sam snorted and returned to feeding their daughter, “They gave him a blood alcohol test at the station when they booked him and he was not drunk…” Janet raised her eyebrows disbelievingly and Sam shrugged, “He only had the one beer…. Joe said he wrote him off as cheap because he nursed that beer for almost two hours.”

 

“So he was waiting for us?”

 

“How could he?” Sam asked, “Even we didn’t know we were going out till Cassie suggested it, and he’s only been on leave for a couple of days…. It would have taken him at least the first day just getting up here from San Diego.”

 

“Well…” Janet sighed, “If he was nursing just the one beer for that long it may have been his intention to be there every night on the chance we’d show up…. He knew it was one of SG1’s favorite places… it’s something the JAG investigator should consider.”

 

Sam nodded and tried to concentrate on feeding their daughter; more than anything she wanted Cameron Mitchell punished for upsetting her pregnant wife, but she was also unable to keep his words from echoing in her head, _Fuck you and the little woman…_ and clenched her teeth tightly together, _What if Janet had followed me to the bathroom…_

 

“They’ll hold him without bail?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam jerked her attention back to the matter at hand, “apparently he developed a noticeably bad attitude and had a problem getting into… _altercations_ during his time at Mira Mar….” she placed the small spoon in Grace’s hand and helped her scoop food from the bowl and into her mouth, “which I guess explains why it took him so long to come back here.”

 

“Great…” Janet muttered.

 

“That’s what Hammond got from his commanding officer when he called down there today.”

 

“Do you think he really wanted back in the Stargate Program? Or was that just a ruse so he could come back here and get revenge for whatever convoluted rationalization he had for being treated _soooo_ unfairly…” Janet’s tone took on a decidedly sarcastic quality and Sam finally grinned, if ruefully,

 

“I really don’t know…”

 

They were quiet for long minutes; each woman lost in her own thoughts,

 

“Mitchell wasn’t like this in my old world….” Sam finally spoke and sighed heavily, “He wasn’t command material there either but… he wasn’t like this….

Janet finished the dishes and dried her hands on a towel before crossing the kitchen to where her wife and daughter sat, “There are similarities and differences between both realities… clearly he is one of those differences….”

 

Sam smiled when she felt the hand on the back of her neck, “One of them…” she agreed and tilted her head for a kiss.

 

~

 

An angelic smile spread across Sam’s face as her hands stroked and caressed soft brunette hair and smoothed down over the equally soft skin of Janet’s shoulders. Her wife knelt on the floor between her legs and Sam leaned back on the mattress when Janet licked her open, sighing in pleasure even as her eyes slammed shut at the sensation.

 

Janet held her open with her hands as she licked, moaning softly into the flushed and ripened flesh, and when her tongue encountered a fresh flood of creamy nectar she pulled away to pull open the drawer in Sam’s nightstand and retrieved a large jelly vibrator. She briefly teased the opening with the soft tip; reveling in the pleading cries that issued from her wife’s throat before pushing the length inside, smiling when Sam moaned aloud.  She turned the vibrator on high and pumped the length in her depths while she returned her mouth to the erect clit and folds.

 

Sam arched on the mattress, leaning back on her hands and spreading her legs even wider, _“Oh god…”_ she grunted as her body jerked and trembled in overwhelming pleasure at being so completely filled, _“Oh god, yes... yes… harder…”_ she begged, and Janet furiously pumped the large toy, changing the angle with each thrust. _“Please fuck me… fuck me…”_ Sam cried and came; shuddering and undulating wildly, the feel of Janet’s feasting mouth and the jelly vibe pounding in her depths made the orgasm feel endless as her body suddenly froze, rigid as ejaculate streamed in Janet’s mouth.

 

Janet waited for the climax to fade before turning the vibrator to a slower speed and backing up far enough to close the widely spread legs, “Up on the mattress, sweetheart.” she urged and joined her on the bed.

 

Sam’s eyes stayed closed and she lay on her side, softly undulating her hips against the vibrator clamped between her legs, “Thank you…” she whispered thickly, pulling the small form to her she placed a gentle kiss on sweetly coated lips. _“Please…”_ she rasped in her mouth, _“please…”_ she murmured achingly and cupping her face in bruised hands guided the soft lips to her breast.

 

Janet slid down the mattress and cupped the taut flesh, guiding the nipple into her mouth. She licked and suckled softy until warm milk began to flow. Sam sighed audibly and turned on the mattress until she could feed from her wife. She cupped the full breast in her hands and sucked the hardened nipple in her mouth, moaning as warm milk filled her as well.  Eyes closed in bliss, her hips still rocked on the bed, moving the large jelly toy vibrating within. They suckled for long minutes and when Sam’s ardor rose again she whimpered and suckled more firmly when she felt another climax building deep within. Janet pulled from the nipple she suckled and gasped aloud, groaning at the heat building between her own legs and slipped a hand between them, fondling the rock hard clit bathed in burning wet.

 

Sam grabbed the vibe between her legs and began to furiously pump the vibrating toy inside. She growled around the flesh in her mouth and suckled hard, triggering Janet’s climax as she cried aloud and jerked and writhed against her madly rubbing fingers. With her free hand, Janet sought out Sam’s breast and guided the nipple back into her mouth and together they suckled while their bodies writhed and undulated.

 

Panting, minutes passed in magnificent afterglow, but when Sam finally shut off the vibrator and pulled it from her body she turned to place it on the nightstand and gasped aloud in pain, “Crap!” she hissed and hurried to reposition her head back on the pillow, “Why…” she bit her lips together and Janet quickly sat up on the mattress and checked her knee,

 

“Is it your knee, or your ribs?” she asked somewhat worriedly.

 

“Both,” Sam admitted grudgingly, “everything else, I guess…”

 

Janet checked the clock on her nightstand, “You could actually have some more meds….” she muttered and slid from the bed to retrieve them. “What were you gonna’ say?” she asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Sam held her hands in front of her face and inspected the bruised backs and healing knuckles, “Oh… I was just going to grumble about why these stupid bruises don’t bother me while we’re making love…” she sighed heavily, “but then I realized that’s a good thing.” She turned to regard the beautiful nude form and slight protrusion of their growing child within when Janet exited the bathroom with pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other, “I don’t want anything to ever stop me from making you come.” she finished, a feral glint in her eye when she took the twin pills and water from her.

 

Janet smiled and sat next to her on the bed, her eyes dark with renewed desire, “Once you get me going I’d doubt earthquakes could stop me from coming…”

 

“Good…” Sam grinned as she tossed back the pills and washed them down with the water, making Janet snort in amusement.

 

~

 

Janet blearily rubbed her face and peered into the dark; Sam lay close to her on the mattress and she thought she heard…

 

_“Nuh… no… uh, uh...”_

 

Janet felt Sam’s fingers twitch fretfully where they lay on her breast and she covered them with her hand, stilling their movements. Sam quieted briefly and Janet could feel the tension in her body ease as she relaxed and nuzzled the pillow under her cheek.

 

Janet relaxed as well; closing her eyes she was surrendering to sleep when Sam again cried out softly in the darkness,

 

_“Stop… st… nuh!  No… nuh!”_

 

 _“Shh…”_ Janet soothed, gently pulling her against her chest.

 

“Can’t hurt you…” Sam rasped fearfully in a faint whisper.

 

“What?’ Janet cautiously smoothed damp blond from her cheek.

 

“I’ll stop him…” Sam mumbled, a sob escaping her.  Inarticulate mumbling and whimpering sounds issued from deep in her chest and Janet debated whether or not to wake her.

 

“Stop him…” Sam mumbled, _“STOP!”_ she cried, jerking into wakefulness.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart…” Janet murmured, smoothing a soft hand over her face and hair, “It’s okay…”

 

Sam drew a clearing breath, “Sorry…” She pulled the caressing hand to her lips and placed a shaky kiss on the palm.

 

“Bad dream?”

 

“Yeah… Mitchell…” Sam mumbled against her chest; she still hadn’t told Janet about the comment he made during the fight, determined not to frighten her, “Bad dream…” she mumbled and sniffed, “Just a bad dream…” she pulled away and raised watery blue to dark brown, “sorry I woke you…”

 

“It’s okay.” Janet continued to smooth her hand over her cheek, “Need something to sleep?”

 

Sam shook her head, “No… just you…” she whispered and snuggled against the downy soft skin on her wife’s breast, draping a protective hand over the growing belly.

 

“Okay…” Janet tucked the covers around them and left one hand on Sam’s arm and rested the other on soft blond, “Goodnight sweetheart…”

 

~

 

“At ease Colonel…” Hammond waved her to sit when he entered the briefing room.

 

Sam sat next to Daniel, across the table from Vala, her hands folded in her lap in an effort not to wring them worriedly.

 

“Will Doctor Fraiser be joining us?” The general had invited her to the briefing so he could give her the news as well as SG1.

 

“She’s in surgery, sir, that member of SG4 required surgery to his hand.”

 

“Ah yes,” Hammond’s brow furrowed, “he had an accident offworld….”

 

“He fell down a hill.” Vala offered; a slight mocking tone to her voice.

 

Daniel arched his eyebrows at her, “Falling down is better than being ambushed by the Goa’uld… or angry villagers….”

 

“Mmm…” Vala considered that, “True…”

 

Sam’s interlocked fingers began to squeeze tightly together where she held them under the table and she felt the tension rise up her arms and into her neck and shoulders.

 

“Colonel Mitchell,” Hammond cut in, “has decided not to go to trial and has agreed to plead guilty to attacking you, Colonel Carter.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead, “Really?”

 

“He’s gonna’ plead guilty to intentionally striking a superior officer; as defined by the UCMJ…” Daniel and Vala looked confused and he clarified, “The Uniform Code of Military Justice… the offenses charged under Article 90 includes striking, or assaulting a superior officer and assault with a deadly weapon and there’s an added charge of lying in wait.”

 

“He’s pleading guilty and not, ‘no contest’?” Daniel asked.

 

“Pleading ‘no contest’ was not given to him as an option,” Hammond answered, “and he will not be forced to allocute.”

 

“To what?’ Vala asked.

 

“To confess what he did and tell the court why he did what he did.” Daniel explained but looked to the general who nodded.

 

“Why ever not?” Vala asked.

 

“Unless some sort of conspiracy is suspected and the entire story needs to be heard in an official capacity for an ongoing investigation of some sort,” Hammond shrugged, “military justices often don’t care to listen to a defendant ramble on about why or how he decided to do something stupid… once he decided to plead out they would’ve have read the JAG investigator’s report… they know why he did what he did...”

 

“And by pleading guilty and not going to trial he’ll benefit in some way?” Vala asked.

 

“It may help him down the road in terms of time off for compliance and good behavior…” Sam sighed, trying to breathe the tension away.

 

Hammond continued, “I read the investigator’s report; while at Mira Mar Mitchell complained almost constantly to a lot of people about how he was _screwed_ _over_ by a certain Air Force colonel and how much he’d like to get her back one day…” the older man sighed heavily, “And while he may have been an asset in the cockpit, as a flight instructor he left a lot to be desired … He also took lots of advanced hand to hand combat and boxing courses during his time there. Apparently his commanding officer had hoped the extra training would help him work off some of his rage…”

 

“Instead it just helped him kick Sam’s ass.” Vala muttered; making Daniel purse his lips and glare at her briefly, “Sorry, Sam….” she apologized.

 

Sam shook her head and half shrugged, “Well, he did...”

 

“He also has a record for getting into fights while in San Diego.” Hammond continued, “Although they all happened while he was off duty….”

 

“And yet they kept him there instructing pilots?” Daniel asked, incredulous.

 

“The incidents were considered minor scuffles and he was never charged…”

 

“Until now…” Sam respectfully interjected; she appeared calm but her hands twisted tightly together in her lap. She really needed to know the outcome of Mitchell’s legal surrender.

 

“When the JAG prosecutor pointed out all the irrefutable evidence of his prior bad acts; including shoving the colonel back through the quantum mirror that got him transferred out of here in the first place and showed him all the witness affidavits of the threats he made about wanting to teach her a lesson and so forth…” Hammond sat back in his seat, “he caved…. He’ll be court marshaled and sentenced to ten years.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows arched high on his head, “Wow…”

 

“Is ten years a lot for committing such a crime?” Vala asked.

 

“Depends on your point of view, I suppose.” Hammond shrugged, “But it is the maximum.”

 

“Committed under a Goa’uld such an offence would have earned him death,” Vala harrumphed softly, “He should consider himself very fortunate.” She crossed her arms over her chest in disgust, “Very fortunate indeed.... Pompous, arrogant…”

 

Daniel rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and sighed loudly, “Was Mitchell this much of an assho… a jerk in your old world?”

 

Sam had pulled her hands apart and subtly flexed the fingers under the table while she considered how to answer but Vala interrupted,

 

“I think it was his intention to pick a fight with her, blame it on her, get her in trouble and then get transferred back here and get back in charge of SG1 again.” she finished rather hotly.

 

“How?” Daniel held up his hands for emphasis, “He had zero credibility before he threw Sam back through the mirror and even less after, why would he think that was a workable plan?”

 

“Why would you think thinking something through is something he is capable of?” Vala retorted.

 

“Uh…” Daniel squinted in confused concentration and his eyebrows bounced up and down as he tried to digest the sentence, “I… don’t know?”

 

“If he has an _anger management problem_ I doubt he was capable of thinking anything through…” Sam sighed, looking weary, “He just didn’t have what it takes to command…” she shrugged, staring distantly, “he wasn’t a good match for the stargate program either,” she turned her attention back to Vala, “but he obviously has his entire sense of identity and self worth invested in being a part of it.”

 

“Oh please,” Vala snorted derisively, “he didn’t want to be a member of _some team_ , he and his _massive ego_ wanted _command_ of the most prestigious military program on your planet.” she fairly spat; her words a harsh commentary.

 

“The only thing Cameron Mitchell’s gonna’ be a part of for the next ten years is the inmate population at the Confinement Facility in Lackland Air Force Base in Texas.” Hammond said, rising from the table, making Sam rise too. “I take it you’ll want to be present for the sentencing, colonel?”

 

Sam nodded solemnly, “Yes sir…”

 

~

 

“Colonel…” the captain in charge of the detention level saluted Sam when she entered the control room, “We’re ready for you.”

 

“Captain,” Sam nodded to him, “anything I need to know?”

 

“Just to keep six feet between you and the bars, we have eyes and ears in that room and they’ll be two SF’s just outside the door.”

 

“Okay.” she nodded and followed him from the control room full of monitors and down a long corridor.

 

He stopped in front of an innocent looking door flanked by two armed SF’s, “We’re keeping him in here; it’s a bank of four cells and he’s the only occupant in the far cell to the left.” He slid his key card in the slot as he spoke to release the electronic lock and gestured for her to enter.

 

“Thank you.” Sam said simply and stepped inside. Turning to her left when she entered her eyes immediately came to rest on Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell reclined on his bunk in the far cell.  Remembering the caveat from the security chief she stopped six feet from the bars and stood with her hands held at rest in front of her, her fingers interlocked.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the brilliant and _invaluable_ Colonel Carter.” he smirked, “And what finally brings you all the way down here, Carter? Come to gloat?”

 

Sam shook her head, “Came to ask why.”

 

“Why I’m pleading out?”

 

“Why come back here at all?” she asked, genuinely perplexed, “Why would you think coming back here and sucker-punching me would actually get you back in the stargate program?”

 

“Ah,” he shook his finger at her, “But you hit me first.” The smarmy smile never left his face, “That’ll be my story till the day I…”

 

Her brow furrowed at his obstinance, “You’re pleading guilty to assault, Cam…”

 

“Only to please the higher ups.” he shrugged, “my attorney convinced me I could salvage my career if I…”

 

“Your career is over…”

 

The snide veneer slipped and Cameron Mitchell snapped, “You don’t even belong here!” he spat, leaping from the lower bunk he reclined on, “When you got back to your old world you should have stayed there!  You had no right to come back here and just take over! Samantha Carter died and _I_ took her place!” he shouted, angrily thumping his chest with his thumb, “ _Period! End of report_ , as my grandma used to say, _but oh nooo… SG1 is all about you!”_ he furiously paced the length of the cell, jabbing his forefinger in the air for emphasis, _“Your time was over…  SG1 was mine, MINE! You should have stayed dead you selfish bitch!”_

 

“Your assignment to SG1 was temporary, Cam…”

 

“Just to see how I worked out! And I would have too, but no, _the great and powerful Oz_ had to come back through that _fucking_ mirror…”

 

“Cam…” Sam shook her head, “you were _temporarily_ assigned because Daniel and I were planning to leave… don’t you get it?” She took a step toward the bars, “Teal’c is fully involved with the Jaffa High Council, he spends most of his time on Chulak and Daniel and Vala wanted to start a family and I wanted to retire and act as a consultant for the stargate program….” She stopped to regard him for a moment, watching as he finally stopped pacing his cell, _At least I have his attention now_ , she thought and continued, “We were finishing up the last few missions to planets Daniel really wanted to investigate when I was killed…”

 

Mitchell harrumphed and shook his head disgustedly, “If _only_ you had stayed that way…”

 

“That’s why you’re assignment was temporary; Daniel had three more sites to visit and then he was done too.” She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, “There really hasn’t been an SG1 for a long time now. Like a valued _team member_ , General Hammond has decided to retire the team number; there will be no more SG1’s after us… SG2 is now considered the primary team assigned to the missions of the highest priority, and so far they have functioned very well under their new leader….”

 

She watched as Mitchell’s eyebrows finally arched high in understanding.

 

“All that was happening right under your nose but you were too self-involved to notice…. You invested in all that bullshit for nothing.” she sighed again, suddenly feeling depressed, “You flushed your entire career in the military, and for what, Cam? For nothing…”

 

She watched the fury build inside him at her words and he flung himself at the bars, _“And it’s your fault!”_ he shrieked, reaching futilely between the bars with his hands, _“Your fault! You don’t fucking belong here you fucking cunt bitch!”_

 

Silent, she turned and left the room while he continued to rant and spit through the bars at her. The security chief waited with the two SF’s in the corridor and all three men saluted her,

 

“Colonel?”

 

Sam acknowledged their salute with a nod; “At ease.” she waved at them and hooked her thumb over her shoulder at the closed door, “He might be pissed off for a while in there… sorry.” she apologized.

 

“Not a problem, ma’am.” he assured her and Sam thanked him, not missing the tiny smiles the three men wore as she walked away.

 

~

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Sam could hear the edge that had come into her wife’s voice and planted one last loud raspberry smooch on her daughter’s tummy before tugging the top back down and picking her up from the changing table, “I said I know you want to go but I’m going by myself.” she repeated and walked calmly from the room.

 

“Oh no…” Janet followed; “You’re not just dropping that little bomb on me and then bailing…” she followed after her, “Sam…” she followed her into the living room where Sam sat Gracie in the middle of the floor amid a scattering of toys. “I’m going to the sentencing…” she declared flatly.

 

Sam sighed and dropped onto the couch, “Come-mere’…” she said quietly, holding out a hand…”

 

“No…” Janet parked her hands on her hips and Sam snorted aloud at the sight, _Even her big belly looks defiant_ , she thought, trying not to smile.

 

“This isn’t funny…”

 

“I know…”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I don’t want him to see you.”  When Janet’s eyebrows raised in surprise Sam added, “He’s being punished for jumping _me_ …. His beef is with me alone; I am the one who gets to watch him sentenced… me and my commanding officer.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

The distinctly angry edge returned to her wife’s voice and Sam hurried, “From what I understand his behavior hasn’t improved much since I spoke to him in his cell…” she shrugged, “so I really have no idea how he’ll act once we’re all in the same room together…” she held out her hand again and waited until Janet finally took it, if grudgingly, and sat next to her on the couch, “As far as I’m concerned he is not entitled to so much as look at my beautiful, pregnant wife… and as far as _he_ is concerned he deserves not one minute of your time… he is simply not worthy.”

 

Calmer, Janet tried again, “But Sam I…”

 

“And if he says or does anything stupid in court I don’t want you to get upset.” She pressed the back of the smaller hand to her lips, “You’re in your last trimester, so please Janet… let’s not push it,” she pleaded softly, “okay?”

 

Looking into the deep sea of calm, commanding blue, Janet knew she lost this argument, “Okay…” she sighed, “But I want a blow by blow account when you get home…” she pouted, making Sam chuckle low in her throat and pull her pregnant wife onto her lap.

 

“Thank you…” she whispered and placed a grateful kiss on her lips.

 

~

 

Sam affected an outward calm where she sat next to the general in the courtroom, her hands folded calmly on the lap of her dress uniform. While the wheels of military justice moved swifter than in civilian court, two months had still passed before Cameron Mitchell’s Special Court-Marshall finally arrived.

 

_Fuck you and the little woman…_

 

The words rang distantly in her memory and she sat ramrod straight on the wooden bench two rows behind the military prosecutor who formally greeted her and Gen. Hammond when he passed on his way to take his seat at the counsel’s table. She tried to look uninterested when Mitchell was led into the room by two security forces personnel; he was dressed in a suit, his hands bound in front of him in handcuffs attached to a belly chain locked around his waist. He and his lawyer remained standing and Sam and the general stood along with the rest of the people in the room when the three military judges entered and took their seats.

 

Once they were seated again Sam listened and watched carefully while the first judge read the plea agreement and listed the criminal charges to which Mitchell had agreed to plead guilty; assaulting a superior officer, assault with a deadly weapon and lying in wait,

 

“Colonel Mitchell, are you pleading guilty to the charges as read?”

 

Mitchell and his lawyer had remained standing and he answered, “Yes sir.”

 

“And are you in fact guilty of those charges?”

 

“Yes sir.” Cameron’s voice was flat and he offered nothing else.

 

Sam felt herself sag on the carved wooden bench and silently let out the breath she was holding. She felt the general relax next to her as the judge seated in the middle formally court-marshaled Cameron Mitchell; stripping him of his rank, his retirement pay and sentenced him to ten years military confinement.

 

“Airman Mitchell,” the third judge continued, “while you excelled as a pilot in the service of the United States, your egotistically driven desire to command one of the most prestigious positions of command, known among only the highest ranking members of the military branches in our government, has led you down a destructive path entirely of your own making. It should go without saying your reprehensible behavior _far surpasses_ the notion of conduct _unbecoming_ an officer. You are a disgrace to the uniform and the United States Air Force and it is the hope of this court that you will use your time in confinement to reevaluate your life and make a determined effort to redeem it.”

 

The three impaneled judges adjourned court and rose in unison, cueing the rest of the room to rise once again as they left the room. Sam watched as the defense lawyer whispered something in Cameron’s ear and kept the neutral look she had plastered on her face when his eyes suddenly locked on hers. She met his insolent look with a steely gaze even as he turned at the urging of the two SF’s; nostrils flaring, his lips curled into an ugly sneer as he was led from the room.

 

Gen. Hammond caught the disgraced man’s parting shot and shook his head as he pulled on his dress hat, centering the bill over his brow, “Unbelievable…” he muttered.

 

~

 

“Still mad at me?” Sam asked as she slid under the covers next to her wife.

 

“No…” Janet marked her place in the book she was reading and slid it onto her nightstand, “Of course not.” She scooted close and snuggled against her, drawing a strong hand over her now large and protruding belly. “I know you… I know why you didn’t want me to go …” she mumbled and placed a kiss on her wife’s lips, “And you know me, I don’t like being told no…” she admitted somewhat grudgingly, smiling when she felt Sam snicker, “I know you were just protecting me.”

 

“You didn’t miss anything....” Sam murmured into soft brunette, and her eyes closed when she inhaled the fragrance left by the shampoo she had rinsed away in the shower earlier that evening.

 

“You said he was still a defiant ass right up until they led him from the room.”

 

“Yeah… but the more I think about it the more I feel sorry for him.”

 

Janet lifted her chin to look at her, “You’re kidding… after all he’s done to you….”

 

“I know,” Sam squeezed the arm around her, “but he’s been in the military his entire adult life. What if being in the military is all he knows?”

 

Janet grumbled, “He should have thought about that when he threw you through the mirror and took you away from ne.” Janet’s chin started to tremble and she took a clearing breath, “He should have thought about that when he jumped you at O’Malley’s.”

 

“I know.” Sam murmured in a soothing voice, nuzzling the soft hair, “But if he doesn’t… pull his head out of his ass and defines himself by this one stupid obsession he’ll never find any satisfaction in his life.” her eyes closed, “He could still have a lot to offer the Air Force… I hope he doesn’t screw it up.”

 

“It’s so stupid,” Janet mumbled, “Hammond gave him SG2 to see if he could handle it and if he had _he’d_ be the one leading the premier stargate team on the most important offworld missions …” She felt her wife utter a half-hearted snort,

 

“He wouldn’t have been happy…” Sam muttered, “He wanted to be in charge of SG1…. As it turned out, he wasn’t a good match for either one.” She placed a kiss on her forehead, “And if I had pointed that out to him he wouldn’t have listened…. I hope ten years is enough time for him to figure that out and accept it.”

 

“You think he ever will?” Janet mumbled against her neck.

 

Sam shrugged, staring into the dark, “I don’t know.”

 

***

 

“Do you think they’ll take the house?”

 

“I don’t know why they wouldn’t,” Diane squirted the liquid shower soap onto the natural sponge and scrubbed her wife’s back, “it’s a beautiful home, perfect for them if they want to keep growing their family.”

 

“I hate to sound so impatient but I wish they’d hurry so we can start looking for a place for Sam and Janet as well.” Natka turned and slipped her arms around Diane’s more athletic form.

 

“I know… but Sam realizes how much of a commodity she is there and has to handle her departure very carefully.”

 

“Mmm…” Natka seemed to concur while licking the rim of Diane’s ear.

 

Diane wedged the sponge between the soap and shampoo bottles and pulled the slender form against her, “And is there something I can do for you?” she asked sweetly, her eyes closing at the delightful sensations Natka’s tongue was producing in her ear.

 

“Hold me close while I relieve myself.” she whispered wetly.

 

Diane moaned and placed an equally wet kiss in her mouth, “Let me get down there first…” she husked thickly and slid down Natka’s body to her knees in the roomy shower stall.

 

Water cascaded from the ceiling and three walls and Natka leaned a hand next to one of the many shiny square tiles that housed a shower nozzle; moaning in need and urgency while Diane took her large, already semi-erect clit in her mouth.  Natka tried not to stumble when she raised her leg to place a foot on one of the two seats in the stall so Diane could scoot further between her legs.

 

Unable to hold it any longer, Natka grunted in pleasure and relief as the urine poured from her body; her gasps transforming into euphoric cries of joy. Diane felt the hot urine hit her chest and stream down her body to join the hot water as it emptied down the drain and she hummed in pleasure around the stiffened clit growing in her mouth.

 

In the beginning, Diane was overwhelmingly self-conscious about enjoying piss-play with Natka, unsure how her spouse would respond. But she had forgotten her earlier confession of desire and curiosity during their brief courtship and was both delighted and surprised when Natka eagerly pulled her by the hand to their large bathroom. Natka called it, _“an anointing, not unlike when we ejaculate on one another…”_ Once in the shower the women kissed and fondled and laved each other until finally Natka begged her, her fingers buried inside, _“Let it go, my divine… release it, and let it flow over my hand…”_ Unable to gaze into the smoldering gray eyes she had pulled her close and grunted into long wet brunette hair, straining to relax her bladder until Natka sighed contentedly at the feel of hot urine as it poured over her hand, _“Ah, yes… at last…”_

 

Diane’s hands gripped the tops of Natka’s quivering, open thighs and fellated the clit for all she was worth, endeavoring to make the slender woman come while she emptied her bladder. She reveled in the feel of the hot fluid running between her breasts along with the hot water from the multiple shower heads. Her tongue laved and stroked the rock hard rod in her mouth as she suckled, emitting loud slurping sounds amid her moans, hoping the increased vibrations would push Natka over the edge.

 

Natka’s cries quickly became shouts of release when she forced her eyes open and beheld Diane’s bobbing head between her legs and she grunted in an effort to maintain the stream coming from her body when the orgasm overtook her. She clasped the back of Diane’s head, pushing the erect clit inside her mouth as far as it would go while she shot the sugary load onto her wife’s chest.

 

Diane slid her hands under shaking thighs and gripped the slick backside, sucking the clit harder than she thought possible. The light in her eyes burned white as she felt the last of Natka’s urine and hot cum on her skin; _anoint me…_ the words echoed distantly.

 

Natka tiredly, if reluctantly, pulled from Diane’s mouth and slumped wearily on one of the molded seats in the shower. Weakly, she swatted at the shower’s controls, adjusting the flow of water to resemble that of a light rain.  Still on her knees, Diane moved between her legs again and laid her cheek on Natka’s smooth hairless mound, nuzzling the wet flesh and lightly mouthing the softening clit.

 

Diane stayed where she was for several minutes, content to nuzzle her spouse’s center until Natka’s fingers lifted her gently under the chin, “Your turn…” she placed a soft kiss on her mouth and urged her to her feet,

 

Diane stood close; straddling her she placed a foot on the seat beside Natka and tilted her pelvis toward her mouth.  Natka smoothed the vulva open wide and placed her mouth over her clit and inner labia. Moaning softly, Diane placed a hand on the back of her head, making slight adjustments to the position of wife’s mouth and tongue before rocking her hips. She waited until Natka’s caressing lips and tongue on her stiff and engorged clitoris and fluttering folds slowly built an orgasm deep within her before grunting and bearing down to release her bladder,

 

Natka hummed in pleasure, groaning and whimpering into the flesh when she both felt and heard her wife’s efforts to release and slid three fingers inside, stroking the pebbled patch within.

 

A forceful stream suddenly erupted from Diane’s urethra and she leaned her forehead against the smooth shower wall as she emptied her bladder, her hips bucking against Natka’s mouth and fingers. A strangled cry broke from her as she climaxed; a long stream of cum mingling with the last of her urine.  Her legs shook as Natka pumped the fingers inside, teasing the powerful orgasm from her quaking body until she finally slid down the wall, collapsing on her bent knee on the seat beside her spouse,

 

 _“Oh, my god…”_ Diane groaned, breathless.

 

Natka smiled; her nose was tucked neatly between Diane’s dangling breasts and she slid her free hand over a taut, wet globe. Pinching the stiff point until Diane groaned, she angled it towards her mouth and suckled briefly, running the edge of her teeth over the sensitive flesh and flexed her fingers still buried within.

 

 _“Oh, my god…”_ Diane groaned again and slid further down the wall until she sat, straddling Natka’s lap, her lips searching out those of her wife. It occurred to her she should at least say thank you but once she planted her mouth over Natka’s she was lost in the sensation of writhing and laving lips and tongues and she found another orgasm tipping her over the edge as she ground her hips on the Natka’s fingers.  She pulled her mouth free and loud shouts and cries tore from her as she came, her body jerking and rocking and convulsing on the hand between her legs.

 

Natka worked the fingers inside, watching her for long minutes until Diane finally sagged, panting against her. Smiling, she whispered into dark, wet honey blond, “Wanna’ take a shower?”

 

***

 

“Hello…” Vala knocked and poked her head in the door.

 

“Hey!” Janet called cheerfully, a huge smile on her face, “Hi, Vala!” She closed the book she was reading and turned to look at the clock on her nightstand, “Wow, did I oversleep during my nap?”

 

Vala flounced into the bedroom and jumped on the end of the bed, “No, Daniel decided to come over early and BBQ instead of making a pasta feast…. Are you in the mood for a big steak?  Because he can still make pasta if you’re not…”

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet laced elegant fingers together over the enormous protrusion that was her belly, “I could definitely eat a steak…” she wagged her eyebrows hopefully, “And a potato baked in the coals?”

 

“Absolutely…” Vala snickered, “You look hugely radiant and glowing… how do you feel?”

 

“Oh… I’m enjoying that beached whale feeling….” Janet sighed and laughed watching Vala struggle with the idiom,

 

“I thought whales beaching themselves was interpreted here as a rather sad affair…”

 

“It’s meant to be more ironic than literal when you’re hugely pregnant.”

 

“Hmm…” Vala lay back on the bed and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, “I hope Voyan turns of phrase aren’t so confusing.”

 

Janet stretched on the mattress and rubbed her hands along her sides, “Is Sam still working on the security system out there?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Vala turned her head on the mattress to regard her, “Is she feeling terribly anxious about your due date or something? I mean, you are as you Tau’ri say, ‘healthy as a horse and fit as a violin’… what?” she raised her hands in exasperation at Janet’s sudden bark of laughter and dropped them dramatically on the mattress, “Is it ‘cow’ or something else?”

 

“No…” Janet snorted, “It’s _fiddle_ … ‘fit as a fiddle…”

 

“But it’s the same thing, isn’t it?”

 

“I guess so…” Janet rubbed her eyes, “and I am, actually…” She sighed and rolled onto her side facing her, her voice turning serious, “She’s been having a lot of nightmares lately. They’ve always been a problem for her, given what she’s been through in her life…” she plucked at the pillowcase under her head, “But she’s having more of them as my due date gets closer.” she sighed again, “I suppose I should have expected that. But we discussed what she could do to help deal with it and since we already redecorated Grace’s room she decided to install the security system.”

 

“I guess it makes sense from some sort of natural parentally paranoid point of view?” Vala asked more than stated. “I had some anxious moments, making Daniel get up in the middle of the night to make sure Catharine was still breathing because I was too afraid to do it myself….”

 

“Really?” Janet asked, snorting softly.

 

“Yes…” she rolled onto her side as well and tucked her hands beneath her cheek, “He was quite a good sport about it.”

 

“It’s a really nice system,” Janet pointed to the monitor, “When she finishes we’ll have exterior views of all four sides of the house and all the doors and windows have contacts on them…”

 

“Hmm,” Vala’s eyebrows rose, “Impressive.”

 

“Yeah…” Janet yawned, “Are you and Daniel still gonna’ wait another six months before you finally move to PeredaVoy?”

 

“Yep,” Vala smiled, “Daniel wants to make sure all the projects he’s not taking with him are either turned over to someone at one of his favorite universities somewhere with the appropriate security clearance or delegated to a few here on the base so he can still supervise them from PeredaVoy…”

 

They lay in companionable silence for a few moments before Vala finally asked, “How long are you going to make us wait before you announce that you’re moving there too?”

 

Janet shrugged, “One major shift in our lives at a time, I think…. As soon as we have this baby and get settled into a new routine I think she’ll be ready.”

 

~

 

“The diagnostic test still hasn’t finished…” Sam grumbled, staring at the laptop on her nightstand.

 

“What?” Janet grumbled and emitted a huge yawn, “Stop playing with that for now sweetheart,” she pleaded, a hand on her wife’s bare back.

 

“I need to make sure the anti-jamming software I installed is working.” she mumbled; her eyes glued to the monitor.

 

Janet watched her hand as she smoothed it over smooth skin and scars alike, her fingers tracing their outlines, “Sam…” she begged, “thanks to you we have the most sophisticated home security system on the planet…”

 

Sam scowled at the screen, willing the test to finish, “Not yet…”

 

“Remember what Diane said about parental anxiety and how we might feel it more acutely than the average earth couple?”

 

“Finally…” Sam sighed and closed the test window, leaving the monitor divided into four quadrants showing the views from the multiple cameras hidden in the eaves around the exterior of the house. She set the system to darken the screen and only pop on if an alarm was tripped or one of the motion detectors was triggered.

 

“It’s also impressive you were able to tie in the camera from Gracie’s room…” Janet offered.

 

Sam finally scooted under the covers, “Thanks.” She drew the petite form into her arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Mmm…” Janet hummed, smiling. “Does this mean we can finally make love for a while?” she coyly asked.

 

“I guess we can…” Sam grinned down at her, “You’re getting pretty big, are you sure…”

 

Janet clasped her face in soft hands, “I’m fine, Sam…”

 

“Okay…” Sam kissed the palm of one hand, “So tell me,” she asked and kissed the palm of the other, “what would you like?”

 

“I would like you to fuck me with the Feeldoe.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead, “Are you sure? The silicone is kind of a hard material and you only have a week till the due da…”

 

“I have ten days,” she silkily corrected her; “I’ll let you know if it’s too uncomfortable.”

 

“Okay…” Sam turned to retrieve the toy from the bottom drawer of her nightstand, “Do you want lube?”

 

When she turned back Janet took her free hand and pulled it under the enormous protruding belly and between her legs, “I’m all ready for you, my love.”

 

Sam’s mouth quirked at the corner when she buried her fingers in a wealth of burning wet heat, “So you are…” she muttered huskily and sat up on her knees on the mattress, her knees spread as she positioned the toy between her legs and slid the bulbous end inside her depths.

 

Janet groaned softly, watching Sam’s eyes flutter shut when the bulb end of the toy disappeared inside her body, leaving the purple phallic end protruding erectly from between her legs, _“Oh yes, my love…”_ she whispered in a barely audible voice, _“Take me….”_ she moaned, bending her legs at the knee and spreading them wide.

 

Sam provocatively stroked the purple length with her hand, _“I think,”_ she rasped, _“you’ll be more comfortable on all fours…”_

 

Janet scrambled onto her hands and knees, soft mewling sounds issuing from her chest, impatient for penetration and the touch of her wife’s hands.

 

Sam moved between the shapely calves and positioned the tip of the toy against her wife’s hugely engorged folds and the opening that dripped with creamy cum, “My god, Janet…” she breathed, _“You are so beautiful…”_ her voice broke quietly and she placed one hand on a slender hip as she guided the toy inside.

 

Janet let out a sigh that was half groan and her eyes drifted shut in satisfaction as the dildo filled her. _“Yes, my love…”_ she whispered thickly, _“hold me and fuck me now…”_

 

Sam firmly held both hips in her hands and slowly pushed the length inside then just as slowly drew it back out again. She maintained a slow, steady rhythm, carefully watching for any sign of discomfort in her wife.

 

 _“More, Sam…”_ Janet begged, _“Harder…”_

 

Cautiously, Sam increased the speed and strength of her thrusts. During her pregnancy both women had noticed a distinct rise in Janet’s libido, and Sam often teased her about her increased elasticity and how ‘bendy’ she was during sex and how she almost never had to make the first move as Janet seemed to initiate most of their lovemaking sessions.

 

Janet cried out, gripping the sheet in her fists as she felt the orgasm approach.

 

“You… okay?” Sam asked breathlessly, stilling the toy within.

 

 _“Don’t stop!”_ Janet cried, _“I’m coming! I’m gonna’ come... uhn… uh…..”_ she grunted and moaned as Sam renewed her vigorous thrusts.

 

Sam slammed the slippery cock inside and bucked her hips for all she was worth, Janet had let her know ‘very active sex’ did not induce labor and confidently Sam let go of one shaking hip and reached around to fondle the straining clit beneath the swinging belly. She rubbed the stiff bundle of hyper-sensitive nerves and curled over the hunched form, thrusting wildly. Biting her lip against the overwhelming sensations from the bulbous end rocking and ramming inside her body, she pumped the toy and rubbed her wife’s clit as hard as she could until Janet screamed and cried out in release.

 

Sam pulled on the trembling hip, laying the both of them on their sides on the bed, still thrusting the toy from behind, still rubbing her wife’s clit as she climaxed, a thick stream of ejaculate exploding from between her legs.

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Janet panted, crying, _“Oh god… oh baby…”_ she sobbed, _“oh baby…”_

 

Sam stilled her hips and held Janet close, her fingers still rubbing the cum-coated clit and folds. She sighed at the exquisite feel of silken heat on her fingers and the toy that rocked inside them both and she suddenly stiffened in sweet convulsion, the orgasm descending on her like an earthquake that grew in intensity and she bucked and shook against her wife; one hand still between her legs, the other holding a too-full breast, the buried toy connecting them both. She moaned and sobbed; her stiffened, jerking body ejaculating onto her wife’s perineum and puckered opening.

 

Minutes passed as Janet cried softly, her body still quaking deliciously in response to her own and Sam’s powerful orgasms. When she was finally able to speak she reached a hand under her pillow and pulled out the large jelly vibrator, _“Please, sweetheart,”_ she begged, “put this in me then fuck me in the ass….”

 

Gulping for breath, Sam took the toy uncertainly; this was the vibrator Janet usually used on her, “Are you sure?” she asked, “This is a lot bigger than the…”

 

“It’s okay,” she shifted her leg slightly, anxious to continue, “I’m a lot bigger down there now…”

 

Sam slowly withdrew the Feeldoe, her eyes closing blissfully at Janet’s whimper. They still lay on their sides and Sam drank in the sight of the dripping toy she pulled from her wife’s body, completely coated with a thick layer of her wife’s creamy cum. It shone in the light of the lamp on her nightstand and she hurried to insert the vibrator, feeling her center throb with renewed heat around the silicone toy buried within at hearing Janet’s groan as she worked the large toy inside the slippery depths. She turned the vibrator on a low setting and settled the end between Janet’s closed legs, anchoring it in place.

 

 _“That should stay there…”_ she husked and positioned the tip of the Feeldoe at Janet’s quivering anus.

 

 _“Hurry…”_ Janet panted, reaching back one handed to pull open her backside, _“all the way in me…”_ she husked, _“all the way….”_

 

Sam briefly teased the opening; enrapt as she swirled the cream-coated tip in the clear ejaculate she had squirted on her wife, spreading the combined lubrication evenly on the rim before slowly pushing inside. She watched, mesmerized, listening to Janet’s soft begging cries as she slowly pushed and thrust the entire length of the dildo within. She let her thrusting hips shift her body closer into Janet’s until her pelvis was nestled firmly against her backside.

 

_“Oh god, baby… oh god, yessss….. oh… oh…”_

 

Sam held the slender hips in a firm grip until she found a comfortable position and rhythm and thrust with vigor, her confidence increasing with Janet’s cries for more. She pressed close, pressing her lips and nose into her wife’s soft hair and thrusting her breasts into her smooth back. Her lower hand slid between the mattress and Janet’s body, and she held her between her heaving breasts and belly, her other hand smoothed over the baby growing inside and below, not surprised when her fingers entwined with Janet’s and together they mutually fondled her clit and folds.

 

Janet’s eyes were closed but her eyes rolled in their sockets at the mind-blowing sensations between her legs. In order to keep the vibe buried within Sam had wedged the base of the toy between her clamped thighs, angling the vibrating jelly phallus within against the posterior wall of her vagina, away from her g-spot, and she could feel the vibrating toy being stroked against the thin membranes each time Sam thrust the Feeldoe inside her rear channel.

 

Her loud moans drowned out her wife as she grunted into her hair, _“Oh, Jesus... all the way in me…”_ she rasped _, “fuck me baby… oh, god, fuck me…”_

 

As her due date approached and she spent increasingly more time at home she experienced what felt like endless hours masturbating and fantasizing having sex with Sam during their brief periods apart when Sam was working at the base. _This is exactly the fantasy I masturbated to during Gracie’s nap this afternoon…_ she thought rather deliriously. Her moans transformed into whimpers and she cried out, gripping her wife’s hands as she frantically rocked against the fingers and toys and Sam’s heaving body behind her. The fingers between her legs gripped Sam’s, urging her to rub her screaming clit faster as another orgasm crashed over her.

 

Sam increased the speed and strength of her thrusts, her own cries joining those of her wife. She tightened the arm around her and furiously rubbed the clit and folds as Janet shook in her arms, her body stiffening and convulsing when the climax descended on her and she keened and sobbed aloud.

 

Panting into damp hair, Sam gradually slowed her thrusting hips and lay quietly while Janet slowly eased down. She squinted blearily over her head at the clock on her nightstand, watching the minutes tick by. When twenty minutes had passed Sam carefully relaxed her inner muscles and opened her legs, releasing the bulbous end as she slowly pulled her body from the phallic end that was still buried in her wife’s backside.

 

 _“I’m sorry…”_ she whispered hoarsely, _“I need to come again.”_

 

Janet rubbed her cheek on the pillow beneath and smiled, “Never apologize for that, my love…”

 

Looking down, Sam felt the room tilt to one side as she beheld her wife’s body; lying on her side with the end of large jelly vibrator, still vibrating, clamped between her thighs and the Feeldoe still buried between the rounded shapely mounds of her backside.

 

On all fours, she quickly straddled the slender legs and ground her dripping center on Janet’s hip and thigh,

 

 _“Oh yes, sweetheart, hump me…”_ Janet grunted, gripping Sam’s wrist in both hands, _“Wet me…”_ she husked, _“Come on me…”_ Lying on her side with Sam on top of her and the feel of the jelly vibe still vibrating against the hard silicone dildo inside her was overwhelming. She felt waves of pleasure sweep over her from head to toe as a delicious wave of heat emanating from her core and she moaned, urging her wife on.

 

Sam’s eyes slammed closed at the rush of erotic profanity that poured from her wife and endeavored to grind her length on the cum-slick skin. She humped wildly, tilting her pelvis so she could rock and stroke her clit, open folds and center on Janet’s trembling hip and thigh. Grunting, she cried out when she felt more ejaculate squirt hotly from her body,

 

 _“Yes!”_ Janet’s cries joined Sam’s, _“Yes! Come on me Sam! Come hard!”_

 

Sam sobbed brokenly and her body shook with her release and Janet’s urging cries softened, turning to words of love as her wife’s orgasm faded and Sam’s body sagged. She wearily dropped her forehead on Janet’s shoulder and bent her arms, carefully resting her weight on her knees and elbows.

 

 _“I love you…”_ Sam breathed against damp skin, kissing it softly as she slid off to the side. Caressing lips slowly migrated down Janet’s body until her nose and tongue detected her own drying cum on her wife’s hip and thigh and her lips and tongue cleaned away the essence while she softly hummed and sighed. Placing a hand on Janet’s soft backside her eyes again locked on the still buried toys. She could feel her clit quiver at the sight and she bent to lick the bulbous end of the Feeldoe, licking and sucking away more of her own cum.

 

A soft smile plucked at Janet’s lips, she knew what Sam was doing and sighed, only objecting when she felt Sam pull her open and turn off the vibrator before pulling it slowly from her center.

 

“It’s time…” the corner of Sam’s mouth quirked at her wife’s plaintive whimper and licked the thick coating of creamy cum from the large jelly vibe. _“Mmm-hmmm…”_ she moaned appreciatively, making quick work of the toy, anxious to pull the Feeldoe free.

 

Janet gripped the pillow in her hands and whimpered when Sam slowly pulled the purple silicone cock from her rear channel. The sensation was delicious and she closed her eyes, savoring every second.

 

Sam rose from their bed and took both toys into the bathroom. Leaving them in the sink she returned to the bed with a damp washcloth,

 

“Don’t clean me yet.” Janet begged, now used to her wife’s post coital routine.

 

“Is there a wet spot?” Sam temporarily discarded the cloth on her nightstand and slid in the bed beside her.

 

“No…” Janet had rolled onto her other side so she could face her and pressed close; wrapping her arms and legs around the lanky form, _“Most of it is either in me or on me…”_ she husked and clamped her mouth hungrily over Sam’s.

 

Sam would have laughed but Janet groaned at the flavors inside her wife’s mouth and in spite of the lassitude their tongues battled one another for several minutes.

 

When Janet finally pulled away she sighed aloud and placed a final kiss on bruised saliva slick lips then tucked herself under Sam’s chin. Sam’s hands briefly smoothed over her body before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

 

 _“Don’t ever stop holding me…”_ Janet whispered.

 

Tears streaming from her closed eyes, Sam smiled and placed a tender kiss on damp brunette hair, _“Promise.”_

 

~

 

“Oh, jeez…” Sam chuckled, “That was definitely a foot.”

 

“Are you sure?” Janet asked, unable to see where the baby had kicked so forcefully.

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam assured her, smoothing her hand over the spot, “it was an amazingly detailed outline of a little foot…. I can’t believe how far she can kick outta’ there.” Sam peered closely at her, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Janet beamed broadly at her, “It feels weird when she does that, but I feel fine.”

 

Sam shook her head in wonderment.

 

“Grace did the same thing to you… remember?” Janet nudged her.

 

“I know, but I’m biggern’ you are…”

 

“Oh yeah?” Janet smiled, teasing.

 

“Yeah…” Sam kissed her and lay back, stretching in the bed, reaching her arms over her head, “you know we keep talking about ‘her’, are we agreed on a name? Cuz’ she’ll be outta’ there before you know it… we’d better be ready.”

 

“Unless you changed your mind; Andrea’ because it means strong and courageous…. My mother’s name, ‘Lyn’ for her middle name…”

 

“Waterfall” Sam interjected.

 

“Yeah, ‘Lyn’ means waterfall… so Andrea Lyn Carter Frasier.”

 

“And we’ll call her ‘Andy’ for short?”

 

“Yep,” Janet grinned, “Gracie and Andy… for as long as they’ll let us.”

 

“Yah,” Sam agreed, “until they become big girls and insist on the adult versions we’ve christened them with.”

 

Sam curled on the mattress and placed a loud smooch on her wife’s belly, “Is that okay with you, Andy?” she murmured into the taut flesh and was rewarded with another kick from Janet’s womb, “Hey!’ she snorted and laughed against the large abdomen. She slid her cheek over the stretched skin and down until she nuzzled the softly furred mound and inhaled the redolent sexual scent leftover from their lovemaking the night before.

 

“Oh, Sam…” Janet purred, “Do we have time?”

 

The phone rang and Sam wagged her eyebrows at her, “In the shower…” she murmured softly as she picked up the phone, “Hello?”

 

“Colonel Carter?”

 

It was Gen. Hammond and Sam immediately sat up in the bed, swinging her feet to the floor, “Yes sir?”

 

“Colonel, I’ve just received word that Cameron Mitchell has escaped… The local authorities are on their way and I have an armed escort en route to your home to bring you and your family directly to the base…”


End file.
